Final Destination: The Pier
by carrie-whites
Summary: Marnie Reeves saves herself and her five friends after she has a premonition of a newly built pier collapsing on a school field trip, killing everyone on it. Now that they're alive, death is after them to finish what he started.
1. Built In 180 Days!

**NOTE: Rated T for bad language, gore and sexual references.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

* * *

><p>The two buses rolled to a halt in front of the large building of Greenboro High School. 150 or so students stood impatiently in front of the school's entranceexit, waiting to board the bus for their field trip to newly built pier at the other end of town. The math department of the school had planned a small trip to the pier to get some mathematical insight on how the structure had been built. Most students had rolled their eyes and sighed when they were told, but the teachers promised junk food and rides on the pier afterwards. Also a _full _day out of school. It was a nice day after all.

Marnie Reeves waited with her best friends Aimee Walters, Delilah Evans, Hanna Meier, Lucas Hoss and her boyfriend Mason Wells. As soon as the doors of the buses opened, the students started piling onto them. The three uptight teachers trying to guide them all on without too much hassle. Marnie and her friends hurried to the back of the bus. The back of the bus was the best place to sit. Especially if you loved to bounce around while it drove.

Aimee sat down next to Marnie.

"How long is the mathematical part of this lame ass trip gonna take? I just wanna hit the rides and eat till I look pregnant." she sniggered.

Marnie giggled. "Hopefully not long. My brain is fried. I was up all night reading last night."

"You and yours books." Aimee shook her head.

People continued to pile onto the bus, some of them shooting nasty looks their way. They obviously wanted to ride at the back too.

Too bad.

Delilah craned her neck over Aimee's head. She sat next to Hanna whom she got a long with better in the group.

"Hey, Marnie. Mason wants to know if you've still got his iPod in your handbag." Delilah said.

Marnie picked up her small hang bag that she sat between her and Aimee, and sat it on her lap, raking through her things for his iPod. She found it and handed it to Delilah.

"Thanks." Delilah smiled and took it from her.

Aimee yawned stretching her longs arms up over her head. "Shit. I'm tired!" she relaxed back down on her seat.

Mr. Walker took his seat at the front of the bus, the doors closed and they set off to the other side of town.

Marnie rested her head against the cold glass of the window. She stifled a yawn. She was tired too. Aimee rested her head on Marnie's shoulder and they shut their eyes, trying to block out the chatter between Delilah, Hanna, Mason and Lucas. The bus started downhill and as expected, the back started to bounced up and down. Marnie's eyes shot open and she hit her head against the glass.

"Ow!" she straightened up, rubbing the side of her head with her hand.

Aimee shrieked as she came right out of her seat and almost went flying down the bus. Marnie gasped and grabbed the back of her tank top, yanking her back.

"Fuck." she rasped. "I didn't expect it to be so rough back here."

"You okay?" Marnie asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." she stuttered.

Mason, Lucas, Delilah and Hanna looked at her with concerning eyes. She noticed and lifted her hands. "I'm okay! I just better hang on the next time the bus starts having sex with the road."

They all burst into laughter, catching the attention of some of the other students and Mr. Walker.

"Keep it down back there!" he called.

They quietened down.

"What a party pooper. All he's gonna do at this pier is sit on the benches at the side, hating how much fun we're having." Hanna said.

"God, tell us about it." said Lucas. "Last year, we had a beginning of summer mini-party in his class and all he did was sit there with a disapproving look on his face. If he hated it so much, all he had to do was tell us to stop. He's such a push-over."

"He must be lonely . . . or horny." Mason suggested.

They laughed again.

The bus started to bounced again. Aimee and Marnie gripped the seat in front of them tightly.

Once it calmed down, they relaxed.

"Yeah, just put him under this bus. He'll get plenty of action." Marnie said, blowing her black bangs away from her eyes.

The bus now travelled down the highway that lined the beaches. The pier was a few hundred feet ahead.

When it came into view, they could see the large roller coaster at the end of it. It was red, a decent size. Beside it was one of those rides that catapulted you up into the air. Only two thick cords that prevented you from from going anywhere.

Pulling into the pier's own parking lot, the buses ground to a halt. There were other buses that had brought students from all over California. They were having the same boring lecture of how the pier was built.

The doors of the bus opened and Mr. Walker stepped out, the students following him. Marnie and Aimee stepped out last. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. It was calm.

"It's so warm!" Marnie complained, looking up at the blue sky. She unbuttoned her black sweater and tied it around her waist.

Aimee smoothed down her blue tank top. "I wish I could take this off. But I'm afraid Mr. Osbourne will cream himself." she glanced over at the plump man with an almost bald head and glasses, watching the girls and they passed him onto the pier.

Marnie shuddered. "What a creep."

They walked on behind Delilah and Hanna. Lucas left Mason as he rushed off to talk with some other friends. He walked over Marnie and held her hand.

"How you doing, babe?" he smiled.

"Fine." she smiled back.

He lowered his face towards hers and their lips connected. It was soft, warm and minty. Their tongues slipped into each other's mouths. They pulled away and smiled at each other again.

"Hey." Aimee snapped her fingers. They turned their attention towards her. "Watch this." she winked.

Aimee strode on ahead of them, sticking her chest out and pulling down her shirt, showing more of her cleavage. Her butt wiggling from side to side.

"What the hell is she doing?" Mason laughed.

"I don't know." Marnie watched her. Then she caught on.

Aimee passed Mr. Osbourne, playing with her light brown hair. She dropped her hand from her wavy curls and stroked her right breast. Mr. Osbourne's eyes bulged. Marnie hid her face in Mason shoulder and laughed as they too passed the man, his mouth hanging open. He snapped out of it and smiled and them.

Marnie stepped onto the pier, a chill ascended up her spine. She shivered even though there was no breeze. She paused and Mr. Osbourne rounded her, starting up the pier after the rest of the students. Mason stopped too and let go of her hand.

"Woah, what's up?" he stood in front of her, putting both hands on her arms.

Marnie looked down at where she stood. _How easily could the wood of this pier break?_

Mason snapped his fingers in front of her face. Aimee came up behind him.

"Is she okay?" she crinkled her brow, her voice full of concern.

"Marnie!" Mason shouted and she snapped out of her gaze.

"Sorry,"she said. "I guess I got a little distracted."

"Over what?" he asked.

"Nothing." she shook her head. "Nothing."

Aimee and Mason shared confused looks and they shrugged. They walked on after the class. Marnie followed them and noticed one of few signs that were placed all along the pier, sharing some information that she was sure they would be learning.

One of them wobbled in a non-existent wind.

**BUILT IN 180 DAYS**, it declared. A yellow smiley face beside it, giving her a thumbs up.

Marnie grabbed Mason's warm hand and squeezed it tight.


	2. Explosions, Fire & Water

**NOTE: It took me three times to write this chapter until I got it right. It's still not the best, but it's the best I could think of. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the tour of the pier and the information from one of the guys who had built it didn't take as long as expected. Forty-five minutes at the most. Afterwards, all the students went crazy and rushed off to get something to eat and ride the few rides on the pier.<p>

Marnie was standing near the roller coaster as it made its way up the chain lift, the cars filled with excited students. She ate her hot dog and stared out into the rippling water, feeling nauseas. Mason had gone off to get a Mountain Dew and Aimee had went away with a few girls to the restaurant right behind her to get something to eat.

The Catapult launched away up into the sky, two screaming girls on it. The ride that looked extremely dangerous to Marnie. She hated rides. Ever since she had heard about the Devil's Flight disaster, she was afraid to go on roller coasters from then on.

She leaned on the railing and looked over it, down into the water.

Delilah, Hanna and Mason came creeping up behind her.

They jumped at her, making high pitched screaming noises.

Marnie gasped, the hot dog slipping from her hand and falling 145 feet to the water below her. Her food slipped down her throat, staying there.

She was choking.

She put her hand over her throat and tried to gasp for breath.

"Marnie?" Hanna gasped. "Oh, God! She's choking!"

Marnie grabbed Mason's Mountain Dew from his hand and took a large gulp, the hot dog going down with it. She sighed with relief.

"Well, thanks for almost killing me!" she glared at the three of them.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

"So!" Hanna beamed. "We're all going on the roller coaster. Coming?"

Marnie glanced over at it. It was rounding its last curve before returning home. It was about 60 feet high with one loop and two corkscrews. The rest was just drops and sharp turns.

"No, I don't like roller coasters." she smiled.

"Oh . . ." Hanna said.

Lucas came running over to them and Aimee emerged from the restaurant, the rest of the cheerleading squad waving at her and hurrying away. Aimee loved being on the cheerleading squad. She had tried to get Marnie to join but she wasn't into prancing around in a stupid uniform. Plus, she didn't really wear a skirt very well.

"You guys wanna go down to the indoor area? There's laser tag." said Lucas.

Everyone exchanged a look.

"Sure!" Aimee exclaimed.

They headed down the pier, their shoes hitting loudly on the wood. Mr. Osbourne, Mr. Walker and the other teacher, Mr. Stone walked by them, not even bothering to look their way.

A sudden wind picked up. Underneath the pier, the sound of water sloshing against the thick wooden beams was loud. The pier creaked and Marnie paused, grabbing Mason's hand again and squeezing tighter than last time.

"Ouch!" he yelped and pulled his hand away.

In the kitchen of the restaurant, the chef was busy shouting demands at his cooks. The food on one of the frying pans was burning and burst into flames. The chef rushed over, his face red and turned down the heat, mixing the food on it with a fish slice so it wouldn't stick.

The door to the left side of the cooker flew open and a waiter rushed in with an empty tray. A bottle of hot sauce on one of the shelves above the counter bounced off and fell onto it. Glass shattered and the sauce splattered over the counter.

"Fuck!" the chef cursed and picked up a cloth to clean it away. "Hey, get me a mop or somethin'!" he shouted. The cloth caught the flame of the hob on the and it burst into flame.

He threw the burning cloth away to his right, feeling the heat on his hand. It flew into an open dried food storage closet. Sitting on the floor of it was three gas canisters. The tops of one of them hadn't been screwed on correctly and the burning rag landed right on top of it.

The chef's eyes widened. "Shit!"

The restaurant exploded.

The pier shook.

Marnie and her friends hit the deck, the force of the explosion knocking them over. It blew students off their feet and over the railing, falling down towards the sea. Body parts flew everywhere. A head. A leg. An arm. A guy's torso. The atmosphere suddenly smelled like burning wood and meat.

"Holy shit!" Aimee gasped as they all scrambled to their feet. The pier groaned and shuddered beneath them. The fire started to spread.

The flames travelled underneath the roller coaster that was just climbing up the loop. There was another explosion – this time from the under the tracks – and pieces of track broke apart and flew everywhere. Marnie grabbed Mason's hand and she and her friends began running down the pier with everyone else. The students on the roller coaster screamed with horror as they came right off the track and into the fiery wreckage of the restaurant.

Another huge explosion. Sending more roller coaster track and debris flying.

Everyone was running and screaming. A lot of them being impaled or hit by the sharp burning wreckage.

A long jagged red pole shot out from the restaurant and went through the running crowd like a missile. Everyone dodged out the way in time. Lucas heard it and turned. The pole impaled him through the chest and it stuck into the pier. His body slid down it. A bloody mess. Mason turned and saw.

"No." he mouthed, but he didn't say it.

Marnie's mouth dropped open as she turned too. Aimee, Delilah and Hanna continued running.

"Come on!" Marnie tugged on his arm.

He obeyed and they continued to run.

The Catapult ride groaned, there was a spark and it started to tip over. It's two large steel arms falling down towards the laser tag/arcade. The fire was already spreading there. When it struck the roof, another loud explosion sounded out, killing everyone near the building. Marnie, her friends and a few others fell again.

A spinning propeller which seemed to have come from some large model of a airplane came flying out of the burning arcade.

Delilah and Hanna ran, holding hands. The propeller span right at them from behind and sliced Hanna at the waist. Her entrails falling out and blood spewing from her mouth. The blade of the propeller had only cut half her head off and she staggered to the side, blood spurting from the large gash on her neck. She hit the railing and flipped over it, falling and disappearing under the water.

Marnie and Aimee screamed, a few others around them looking on in horror. The heat was intense. Marnie's heart was in her mouth.

The loud groaning that the pier made turned into a metal grinding and it shook once more before the end of it entirely collapsed into the sea. Bringing the burning wreckage down with it. There wasn't many people left running on the pier. Most of the people must have died in the first explosion.

Marnie, Aimee and Mason continued to run.

The pier continued to groan.

Another part collapsed.

And another. The burning arcade.

Another explosion somewhere.

The beams underneath structure groaned and snapped. The whole entire thing came apart.

Mason slipped from Marnie's hand, down a crack. Marnie screamed as she watched him fall down towards burning debris that floated on the water. He disappeared into the flames. She could hear him screaming in pain.

Up ahead, two girls were hanging off the side of the pier. The railing suddenly snapped and they both went falling towards the water. When they hit the water, the heavy railing landed on top of them and dragged them under.

Marnie and Aimee clutched each other. They could hear screaming somewhere in the distance. Fires were still burning. The wail of sirens in the distance. The structure shook and the fire continued to spread towards them. Aimee lost her footing and fell on her ass. The pier cracked beneath her and broke off. She slid off it on the way down and landed on a heap of jagged metal. A large spike of steel impaling her through the face.

Suddenly, the rest of the pier collapsed around her and Marnie fell down down down. Towards burning pieces of everything. She screamed. The pier crumbled around her and the fire spread all over her body before . . .

And then she was back on the pier, eating her hot dog. She spat it out and turned, facing Mason, Delilah and Hanna who were just ready to creep up on her.


End file.
